HBomb94
HBomb94, also known as HBomb, is a Minecraft YouTuber who is an original member of the Cube SMP group and a regular for Cube UHC since Season 2. His current series are Cube SMP Live, which he streams on Twitch and posts episodes on his YouTube channel , and Pixelmon. In Real Life H's real name is Liam, but he hates to be called that, stating he doesn't like his real name. When Graser first met him, he called him 'Bomb' claiming that referring to him by just a single letter was weird. He's known as H because of the first letter of his last name and since his basketball teammates used to call him that. He revealed his face on 8/23/14 in his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video. He was a college student in Chicago, Illinois, but plans to go back soon. He has revealed in a video that his birthday is January 4th, 1994 which makes him 22. He had a girlfriend who initially didn't want the public to know her name so he called her "Babe" in his videos instead. The fans' nickname for 'Babe' was 'Babebomb'. In later videos such as the Saturday Vlogs she revealed her name is Corrine. They officially mentioned they had broke up on July 5th, 2016 via Twitterhttps://twitter.com/HBomb94/status/750866290714095616 a week earlier. Cube SMP 'Season 1 ' HBomb is a current and original member of the Cube SMP and is best known for running the first monopoly on the server using a villager farm to get many enchanted books at the early start of the series. He then sold them in his first shop HBomb's Valuables (now Evil Villain's Valuables). H then went on to build a couple of shops like Beats By H, Nether Starbucks, and the Fashion Outlet. He also holds classes at the Karate Dojo he bought from Kevin. Alongside his villager farm, he owns HBomb's Getaway, which is a vacation resort for Cube members to go to and stay the night and buy souvenirs. His latest project is the Amusement Park which he had taken on from the past which was originally attempted to be built by Straub and Vas. He is working on many arcade games and plans on doing rides as well. If time permits he wants there to be a big event for the completion of the Amusement Park before the server reset. 'Season 2' In Cube SMP Season 2, he interacted several times with villagers and created his first shop, a second version of EV's valuables, as of January 2015. He owned a sushi shop, fish, called 'The Cane', and co-owned Golf with Graser10. 'Season 3' H continued his SMP journey in Season 3. He is an active member of Team North. He was known to be the first person on North Side to get a mending villager, and based his first shop (the mending well) off from it. However, it got demolished later on since the well didn't go well with the style of spawn. Season 4 H returned for Cube SMP Live. He is known for hosting the Cube fishing tournaments and ABBA caving tournaments. H also built a "leap of faith" next to his house, which involves jumping off a platform high in the sky, doing challenges while in the air (Jumping on a slime block, grabbing a water bucket, etc), and water bucketing when coming to the ground. Cube Ultra Hardcore Elimination History *Hbomb first appeared in season 2. *Hbomb did not compete in season 11, 15 and 16. Quotes Kastia Kastia is a server that Bayani, Graser, HBomb, and Kevin previously owned. It contained games such as: Factions, Survival Games, Lucky Block Wars, and some other games as well. For a long time, they only played Survival Games and Factions only on this server. Trivia *He loves Chipotle. *He, along with Tofuu, Talekio, and Grape, have won the most seasons of Cube UHC, winning three seasons each. *H finds it annoying when Graser goes inside his head and takes a screenshot. *He stated recently that his girlfriend (Babe's) real name is Corrine. He did this so fans would not call her Babe at Pax South. *When Graser first met him he called him 'Bomb' claiming calling him just a letter was weird. *Graser called H "Evil Villain" and it stuck. *Liam and his girlfriend have the ship name of BabeBomb94. *Liam is very good at golf and has gotten a golf scholarship. *He owns a donkey in Ireland, and his mom owns a horse. *HBomb's UHC rank average is 11.7 (Grape: 9.0 Dfield: 8.9 Huahwi: 7.5) Gallery Hbomb Avi 2013.png|2013 Profile Pic Hbomb.png|Current Profile Pic Hbomb94.png|Hbomb94 in real life Cube Evo - Hbomb Thumbnail.png|Cube Evo Thumbnail CC SMP - Hbomb 1.png|Crazy Craft Thumbnail S2 - Symptomatic Chimps.png|UHC Season 2 S4 - Tybzi and H.png|UHC Season 4 UHC S5 - P2.png|UHC Season 5 S6 - H and Parker.png|UHC Season 6 S7 - Hbomb.png|Cube UHC Season 7 Intro S8 - Deep Voice.png|Cube UHC Season 8 S9 - Hbomb.png|Cube UHC Season 9 Intro S10 - Dfield and Hbomb.png|Cube UHC Season 10 Intro S12 - Team 2.png|Cube UHC Season 12 S13 - P4.png|Cube UHC Season 13 S13 - UO Hbomb.png|Cube UHC Season 13 Unofficial S14 - HBomb Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 14 Intro hbomb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 8 - Thumbnail S17 - HBomb.png|Cube UHC Season 17 Intro S18 - HBomb Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 18 Thumbnail S19 - HBomb Intro.png|Cube UHC Season 19 Intro S20 - HBomb.png|Cube UHC Season 20 S21 - T8.png|Cube UHC Season 21 Category:Cube SMP Category:YouTuber Category:People Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Kastia Category:Server Owner Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Original Member Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Northside Member Category:Troll Pack SMP Member Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC Season 20 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 21 Participant